disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go to Disneyland Paris
Let's Go to Disneyland Paris is a Disney's Sing Along Songs home video released in France in 1993, Japan in 1994, and the UK, Australia, and other English-speaking countries outside of the US in 1996. It is based on the 1990 video Disneyland Fun, except, as suggested by the title, it was filmed at Disneyland Paris. Although it was not formally released in the United States, it can be viewed (with the French audio) on the Disneyland Fun DVD if the viewer selects the French language track on the set-up menu. Songs *Whistle While You Work (from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'') *Step in Time (from Mary Poppins) *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Disneyland Paris) *Following the Leader (from Peter Pan) *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (from Song of the South) *How D'ye Do and Shake Hands (from ''Alice in Wonderland'') *The Unbirthday Song (from Alice in Wonderland) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *Pecos Bill (from Melody Time) *It's a Small World (Disneyland Paris) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (Phantom Manor) *The Character Parade *When You Wish Upon a Star (from ''Pinocchio'') Gallery 51ZGA90RQNL.jpg|The 1st Japanese VHS release. 61gl3QTKf2L.jpg|The 2nd Japanese VHS release. 71C55fg6AXL. AA1452 .jpg|The 3rd Japanese VHS release. 710GiXcleUL.jpg Trivia *Known as Vamos a Disneyland Paris in Spanish, released in Spain. *The Japanese version is titled "Let's Go to Euro Disneyland!" Differences from the original video As the video features completely different footage from what was filmed in the original video, there are some noticeable differences. *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar and Iago, Belle, the Beast, Ariel, Prince Eric, Tummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Scrooge McDuck, and Launchpad McQuack make appearances throughout this video. *Tigger is shown welcoming the guests during "Whistle While You Work"; in Disneyland Fun, Mickey is shown welcoming the guests. *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck replace Alice and the White Rabbit in "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A.". *Donald Duck is replaced by Peter Pan in "Following the Leader". *Prior to the start of "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah", Goofy tells Chip and Dale, Roger Rabbit, and the kids about what he likes most about Disneyland Paris. In Disneyland Fun, the segment opened with Roger Rabbit being upset about going on the thrill rides. After the song, Chip and Dale and the kids head to Goofy who then asks where Roger is; Meanwhile, Roger rides in the back of the trolley pulled by horses. In Disneyland Fun, Roger is shown riding Autopia with a kid. *"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" excludes Splash Mountain (and the rap lyrics that appeared in the scene), and has Mad Hatter's Teacups which were in the Disneyland Fun's version of "It's a Small World". *In "Rumbly in My Tumbly", Goofy gives two treats before Pooh comes, Eeyore is seen selling popcorn and Tigger is seen comforting the kids. Also, Donald stands beside a fruit stand. *In this video, "Rumbly in My Tumbly" ends with three kids giving a pot of honey to Winnie the Pooh as he finishes the song; in the original video, it is not shown how he got the honey. *"The Great Outdoors" and "Makin' Memories" are not included. *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" features many Disney Villains, with The Phantom and Melanie Ravenswood. *Jafar and Iago appear in place of Captain Hook in "Grim Grinning Ghosts". However, Hook appears with Mr. Smee in "Following the Leader" when they try to catch Peter Pan and the kids. Hook can also be seen in "The Character Parade". *During "The Character Parade", some of the Disney Afternoon characters are shown in a float. *Some of the characters speak more in this video than in Disneyland Fun. For example, Mickey says to Minnie, "Hey Minnie, watch this," before he shoots pyrotechnics from his pointer fingers. However, most of the character dialogue can't be heard in the French version. Category:1993 films Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Live-action films Category:DuckTales Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney theme park films